Wade Through the Night
by elfone
Summary: Sophia leads a normal life that is until an encounter in the woods leaves her scarred in more ways than one. What happens when she meets the mysterious new kid back at school? Will her horrifying experience come back to slap her in the face? OC mostly
1. 1 No Way Back

**AN:** New story that I actually deemed good enough to post, hopefully you feel the same. Just because I feel guilty – sorry to everyone who was actually reading my HP story last year…no excuses really, just a lack of inspiration and being way too busy and then, well the seventh book came out and everything seemed irrelevant.

ANYWAY, back to the present, this story is for the most part an original character story, Edward and the Cullen's and everyone make their appearances, and do eventually play a part in the plot…but that will take a while, so if all you want to read about is the Cullens and Bella (there is nothing wrong with that) then this story probably isn't for you. After this chapter they don't come back for a long while.

**Disclaimer:** I can't really say anything is mine – obviously recognizable characters named don't belong to me, but to Stephenie Meyer, and for that matter even my own characters don't really belong to me…I certainly didn't think up the idea of 'good' vampires, unfortunately – I would kill to have Stephenie Meyer's dreams. The name of the story is a song by Matt Wertz, who I love, and the song in here is No Way Back by Foo Fighters

**Summary:** Sophia leads a normal life, well, that is until an encounter in the woods of her father's cabin leaves her scarred in more ways than one. Hoping to leave it behind her, what happens when she meets the mysterious new kid back at school. Will her horrifying experience come back to slap her in the face?

**Chapter 1: No Way Back**

_Lately, I've been  
Livin' in my head  
The rest of me is dead,  
I dying for truth.  
_

I scowled. I loved my dad, really I did. But seriously, enough forest was enough forest. I scuffed my boot clad foot against the squishy green ground in slight anger.

I had been shipped off to spend the summer with my father and had come to the painful realization that in our years of almost complete separation we didn't have much of an idea about how to be around each other anymore. It hurt. I used to be his little girl and now I could talk to my step father better than I could talk to him.

"Sophia?" Speak of the devil. I turned around and gave my rather rustic-looking father an inquisitive look. "I'm going to go into town and pick up some groceries, do you want to stay come?" the look in his eyes dug the knife in my heart deeper. His eyes were hopeful, but not that I would come with him – that I would stay here. We both knew full well the entire ride would be awkward and silent. I gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah I think I'll stay here, how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"A few hours I expect." He said. I simply nodded again. It took at least an hour to get to civilization. We were in the middle of nowhere, and it was not helping in the bonding at all. He gave me a similar soft smile before grabbing his keys and exiting the cabin.

I sighed in boredom, again, when I heard the rumbling engine of his truck start up and the gravel crunch underneath his tires as he pulled away. Once he was gone I stood up and walked outside. The sun was glaring down vehemently on the green surroundings so that I was hot even in my Hollister short shorts and white tank top. I glared right back at the sun and was rewarded with black spots taking over my vision. Stumbling slightly I swiped my long brown hair up into a messy ponytail in an effort to keep the sweat from building up on my neck.

Grabbing my cell phone and a bottle of water I set out into the forest for a nice walk, hoping (and sort of not hoping, though I hated to admit it, and hated to admit the reasons for it even more) that I wouldn't get lost.

I stepped lively across the moss-laden, tree covered land and felt my spirits get higher. It was quite relaxing, and I was fairly certain I could find my way back…

I found myself in a clearing that took my breath away. The trees simply stopped for one small circle. In the circle the sun shone through brightly and seemed to glimmer of the soft layer of light green grass that coated the ground. There was a small stream that ran across the side that pooled in a collection of rocks.

It was breathtaking.

I stood there for a short while just taking it all in, then slowly walked into the middle and turned in slow circles. My eyes suddenly caught a flash of something different colored in all the pleasant earth tones. It took my mind a moment to register it and I whipped myself around to face that way, suddenly feeling cold and slightly afraid. That feeling only deepened when I saw the man standing where there once was nothing, looking as though nothing was amiss with him being there.

Let me tell you he did not belong. The clearing was perfection, and well I suppose so was he. However, while the fresh nature exuded innocence, he was giving me vibes of a different nature. While he was by far the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on something told me to back away.

He stared at me for a few moments before an amused smile hinted in his features. Before I could even register what was happening he was standing beside me – this wasn't natural…

"Hello." He said, his voice soft and flowing. He extended an extremely pale hand for me to shake and that is when I noticed why he was so unnatural, several details making themselves glaringly obvious to me at once.

His bare skin glistened magnificently is the suns rays, making him look surreal. And also, his eyes weren't a color one saw in nature, they were a deep, dark burgundy that, while the rest of his demeanor appeared relaxed and kind, looked menacing and desperate for something…

"I'm William." He stated in the same voice. Instead of taking his hand I took a shaky, stumbling step backwards. His grin widened.

"Didn't your parents teach you manners?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as if he really were interested, and then proceeded to decrease the distance between us again.

I took another stumbling step backwards, desperate for him to just leave. I had no idea what…he wanted to do to me, but whatever it was I was sure it was…unnatural.

"Oh." He said, as if something had occurred to him suddenly and everything made sense. "Your parents must have taught you not to talk to strangers." He nodded to himself his face as if deep in thought. Suddenly he was so close to me I could actually feel him standing next to me, his burgundy eyes laced onto me in something akin to lust…but not after my body per se…

His hands were suddenly gripping my arms with an impossible amount of strength. I nearly gasped when I felt his skin, it was ice cold. I felt an icy breath on my neck as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"That is good advice…you should have listened." He said softly I felt myself begin to shake. He laughed jovially, his mouth eerily close to my neck. Suddenly his head snapped up to meet my eyes.

"Have you ever believed in vampires?" he queried in what almost sounded like a sexually tinted voice. My eyes widened as he grinned maniacally. I didn't think for a second that he was just insane. I knew this was the truth, and I knew in about five seconds he was going to suck me dry of blood. I was going to die. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as I felt his mouth near my neck. Closer and closer.

2…1…

Suddenly I heard a whoosh of air and his grip was jerked away, thrusting me to side into the rocky water pool. I felt the jagged rocks rip into my skin and I cried out in pain and I felt myself bleed…I was a goner. I kept my eyes shut as I heard feral growling and snarling and sounds that resembled the snapping of tree branches.

I heard voices muttering above me too fast for me to hear. I chanced opening my eyes and groaned aloud at what I saw. There were more of them…they were so beautiful they couldn't possibly be anything else. Their eyes were pitch black and they were glancing at my bleeding form furtively. At my groan they all looked nervous, but their eyes flickered between me and the fight going on between William and another one.

I whimpered, and tried to shuffle my way away, but knew it was to no avail. One was kneeling next to me in a second.

"Don't move." He said sternly. I recoiled away from him, screaming. That got the attention of William who saw my blood and went insane. He let out a deranged snarl and launched himself at me, evading whoever was fighting him. One of the…vampires…surrounding me launched himself at William before he could get near me. He tossed him into the forest, and the one who was fighting him previously sped off after the flying form. I felt my eyes widen in horror and noticed the nervous glances between those around me. The one kneeling beside me spoke again.

"We're not going to hurt you." He said softly in such a kind voice I almost wanted to believe him. I gave him a nervous half-glare.

"Y…you…I don…but you're…" I just whimpered again. He sighed and I noticed most of the others who were around me had backed away to the other side of the clearing.

"We're not the same." He said softly. "I'm a doctor, would you allow me to help you? You are rather cut up." I gave him an incredulous look.

"You. Are. A. Vampire." I ground out. He looked weary as he nodded. "All of you are!" I cried. "And I'm bleeding and one of them nearly killed me and how the hell am I supposed to know that you won't do the same!" I ended up screaming in a high pitched squeaky panicked voice. I saw the one who had originally went after William come back, looking only slightly worse for wear, but not noticeably, there was also a faint line of smoke coming through the trees where he had been.

"Yes we are vampires." Conceded the doctor. "However we lead a different lifestyle than the vampire who nearly killed you." I just stared at him. "I guess you could call us vegetarian vampires. We only drink from animals, not from humans." He said in the same soothing voice. I found myself slightly calmer.

"Is that why your eyes are different?" I asked. He smiled at me, obviously pleased.

"Yes, the burgundy color comes from drinking human blood." He said. I nodded, noting that none of the vampires before me now had burgundy eyes. "When we have just fed," he noted my horrified look. "from animals" he clarified "our eyes are a golden color, and when we are thirsty they darken to black." I noted with growing horror that all of their eyes were black, even the eyes of the doctor before me were a dark golden color. He took notice of my expression once again.

"You will have to forgive us. The lifestyle we lead is not an easy one. We do thirst for human blood quite intensely, and the fact that you are bleeding is rather difficult to deal with, not so much for me." He said with a rueful smile on his face. I still looked at him incredulously. "As I said, I'm a doctor and practically immune." He shook himself. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen and this is my family; my wife Esme, and then Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella." He motioned to different vampires across the clearing, all who looked at me sheepishly. He looked at me expectantly. I briefly wondered if I was simply going insane.

"You're not going insane." I heard a melodic voice come from across the clearing. I looked bewildered. Carlisle shot a glare at the one called Edward.

"Stay out of her mind Edward. She is frightened enough." He said forcefully. The one called Emmett chuckled.

"We know, we can hear her rapid heartbeat all the way over here." He said. I naturally became even more terrified. Carlisle shot him a glare as well. He turned back to me.

"Some vampires have abilities…Edward can read minds." He stated simply. I nodded, what wasn't possible? "I believe you were about to inform us on your name?" he asked again.

"S…Sophia." I said softly. He smiled warmly at me.

"It's nice to meet you Sophia, although I admit it may have been nicer under a less dire and frightening situation. Now, will you allow me to bandage up those nasty cuts on you or would you prefer to bleed out?" he asked me calmly. I let out a shaky breath and uncurled myself slowly, letting him have at it. His ice cold hands worked quickly and efficiently and in ten minutes I was stitched up and bandaged.

"The stitches are self-dissolving so there is no need to get them removed…" Carlisle told me. I glared down at my bandaged body.

"My dad is going to kill me." I muttered, but he heard me somehow.

"Why were you wandering around the woods alone anyway?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Boredom. Trust me; I'm never doing it again. Hell, I'm never going camping or to a cabin ever again in my life." I told him. He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to have such a bad experience." He said genuinely. I found myself smiling back at him.

"Well, it would have been much worse I expect had you all not been here to save my idiotic ass. So thank you." I told him. He looked amused and nodded.

"You are quite welcome. It feels good to help, trust me." I nodded and stood up. The world swam around in front of me and my knees gave out slightly, causing me to stumble. The doctor's cold arms caught me and steadied me.

"Would you like company back to you cabin?" he asked. I noticed he had transported me to the other side of the clearing. The vampires all looked much less ill at ease than they had before.

"I could just carry her back Carlisle. It would be a lot faster." Emmett said. Carlisle nodded. I looked around bewildered. He saw this and gave me another bemused expression.

"Would it be alright if Emmett carried you back to your cabin? I must warn you we travel pretty fast." I glanced over at Emmett and he offered me a goofy grin. I nodded. Carlisle smiled.

"Excellent. Well it was lovely meeting you Sophia."

"You too Doctor Cullen." I said. Then Emmett picked me up as if I weighed nothing. Before he could fly off Carlisle stopped him.

"One more thing, it is absolutely of the utmost importance that you not tell anyone of our existence. If you do it could not only threaten our ability as vegetarians to exist, but it would also endanger your life greatly if you let your knowledge go loosely." He gave me a stern look and I nodded vehemently.

"I won't tell anyone. Who would believe me anyway? I have no desire to be shipped off to an insane asylum." He smiled good-naturedly.

"Well, you'd be surprised how people connect the dots when they are given the truth, no matter how impossible it may seem. Farewell Sophia." He said, and then Emmett practically flew out of the clearing. I had to close my eyes to stop myself from getting nauseous.

Before I knew it we were at my cabin. Emmett gave me one last goofy grin before speeding off before I could even thank him.

I stood for a minute, my mind wanting to deny anything that had happened, but my bedraggled body begging to differ. I shook myself awake and clambered back into my cabin, eyeing the woods with a terrified eye.

I sat myself in front of the television and slid in a DVD of _Friends_, trying to distract myself.

It wasn't twenty minutes before my father bustled into the house loudly. I was glad he couldn't see me jump violently and stifle a scream.

"You're in here watching television?" he asked incredulously from the entryway. "It's gorgeous outside! Why don't you go and get fresh air? Go for a…" he trailed off as he walked into the living room where I was, spotting my bandaged self. He was kneeling next to me in an instant, a worried parent expression set in deep. His hands traced over my cheeks fervently.

"Oh my God! Sophia! What happened to you?" he cried, among other panicked expressions over and over again.

"Dad. Dad!" I cried back. He stopped and looked at me, his blue eyes intently looking into my almost identical ones. "I went for a walk. I…tripped and fell on some rocks and got pretty cut up. I high tailed myself to the ranger station and they bandaged me up. It…it wasn't that big of a deal. Really. I'm totally fine." I said. He didn't look convinced, which was understandable considering how shaken up I still was.

He made me dinner, wouldn't let me leave the couch. He waited on me, his eyes never really leaving me.

We left the cabin the next morning. I had never been so relieved in my entire life.

_Pleased to meet you take my hand,  
There is no way back from here,  
Pleased to meet you say your prayers,  
There is no way back from here,  
But I don't care,  
No way back from here._


	2. 2 First Time

**A/N:** Well, here is chapter number two. I let my own Washingtonianness slip into this chapter…sorry, but I like where I live. I haven't really decided where in Washington she should live because I've never been on the peninsula. No Cullens in this chapter and not for a really long time, however there is a new character that should be enjoyable. Have fun.

**Disclaimer:** not mine, any of it really, song is First Time by Lifehouse

**Chapter summary:** Sophia goes back to school and gets accosted by her gossiping friends about a new boy. Soon after Sophia sees this new boy and her life will never be the same.

**Chapter 2: First Time**

_  
Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

Soon enough after that my summer gallivanting with my father was over and I was shipped back to my mother and Steve's house. There was only a measly week before school started. It was good to be back where I lived on the other side of the Cascades and out of the dense woods. Hell even the rain was good to be in again. Growing up in such a rainy place actually had me missing the sound of rain when I fell asleep during the summer. I'm such a Washingtonian.

I spent a little time with my friends, but not nearly as much as I would have liked with the whole not having seen them all summer. We went and saw a movie, hung out at Starbucks a few times like good citizens of Washington. I spent the majority of my time finishing up my neglected summer homework and just in general distracting myself form what occurred in the woods.

I'm generally an inquisitive person, very curious and investigative. However coming face to fang with vampires had me deep in denial, not curiosity.

Thankfully my family is not very in tune with my attitude. They all recognized that something was off, and it led to a few conversations with my mother and one with Steve. However, the only person who would have been able to tell was off partying in Seattle at the UW. My older brother Carson could read me like a book and as much as I missed him I was glad he wasn't here to pester me until I cracked – forcing me out of denial.

After going school shopping up at Port Angeles for clothes and putting the finishing touches on my summer essay I was ready to head back to school, but in no way shape or form was I ready for what was coming at me.

On the first day of school I jolted awake late and scurried about the house in a complete haze. Showering quickly, applying make up, slapping on the outfit I had planned out last night. I was wearing a dark wash pair of jeans, my tight, plain white tee from Abercrombie combined with a plain cami from there. I also snagged my grey sweatshirt. I rushed out to my car, a bright white Volkswagon Jetta that was my pride and joy. It was my father spoiling me where he could. What was I going to do to stop him? I zoomed out of my house and rounded into my high school.

I bustled in quickly, rushing to my locker only to be accosted by my friends, all of whom wore the most excited expressions I had seen on their faces since the new installment of Pirates of the Caribbean came out.

I suppose I should explain my odd group of friends. First there was Jaclyn, or Jackie. She was tiny, probably about 5'1" and had short, really blonde hair and green eyes. For her size she was the most exuberant. There was also Emma, she had insanely gorgeous dark red hair that I wanted so bad, she had it cut in a very sexy layered look and was taller than me and possibly the most gorgeous person I have ever met. I had known her since I was four and we had never been parted. My last friend was a boy, his name was Tyler. He was kind of short, only about 5'8", Emma was taller than him, and he was a complete doof. I loved him, he and I had been crib buddies so he was like my second brother.

Right now he looked horrified and trailed after the girls with a depressed look on his face. I would soon find out why.

"OH MY GOSH SOPHIA!" cried Jackie, grabbing my arm forcefully. "Thank GOD you look good today." I tried not to take offence at this, it was Jackie after all, it was probably meant to be a compliment somehow. "There's a new kid and OH my god, you have no idea." I thought she was going to have an orgasm right then and there.

"He's absolutely gorgeous." Clarified Emma from my other side in a much calmer manner.

"Yeah, woohoo. New mysterious gorgeous kid. I'm never getting a girl now." He scowled. I felt a bit of pity for him. But he could wait. I turned back to my girls for details.

"He's got dark hair and pale skin and these gorgeous golden eyes. He's like…perfection." I felt myself freeze. No, of course that wasn't possible. I shook away the thought immediately. I didn't have to take their word for it any longer because he suddenly came out of the office, schedule in hand looking perfect.

Way too perfect.

I froze again for completely different reasons than my friends. It wasn't for lust, it was in fear.

He walked casually, gracefully away from the office. He was insanely pale and had slight dark circles under his eyes. His dark hair was mussed up on top of his head, giving him a slightly rugged look. His face was perfection, and his eyes a slightly darkened gold. My own eyes widened in terror as his golden eyes met mine.

Every part of me wanted to run, to bolt away from the spot right then and there, but for some reason I was glued in-between my giggling friends.

He noticed my expression immediately and his eyes flashed dark, making me quake in fear. How could this be happening again? Why me? Twice? Wouldn't this be like lightening striking more than once in the same spot?

Apparently not. He schooled his expression and began to walk towards me. Well, towards my group of friends, but his eyes were fixed on me. He stopped a few steps away from me and gave us all a charming smile. He turned his eyes on me once again.

"Would you mind showing me where room 307 is?" he asked in a characteristically melodic and smooth voice. It had an edge to it however; an edge that told me it would behoove me to comply. He gripped my wrist in his icy hand and I suddenly became very aware of my flying pulse.

I nodded, swallowing convulsively. As we walked away I could hear my friends' astonished gasps and giggles behind me. I vaguely wondered if I would ever see them again. We traveled in silence away from groups of people. He was leading me in his frosty grip far more than I was leading him. In an inhuman flash we were suddenly in a small storage closet, the door shut and only a slight bit of light coming from the flickering bulb in the corner.

His golden eyes – yes they were still golden – flickered over me in a reproachful manner. He stood many inches taller than me. I shook violently, my pulse racing against my will under his gaze.

"P…please d…don't ki…kill me." I stuttered out, gulping. His gaze didn't soften, but his voice held no malice when he spoke.

"I'm not going to kill you." He said earnestly. Somehow I found myself believing him. My quaking eased up somewhat. I nodded slowly.

"You know of what I am?" he asked, his voice harsher. I nodded vehemently.

"Vampire." I stammered out. He sighed.

"How do you know of vampires?" he asked. His was voice softer than before but still urgent.

"I…I came across a few." I said evasively. He gave me a hard glare that had me shrinking away from him.

"Elaborate." He snarled. I gulped and began my story.

"I was attacked by one in the woods by Wenatchee Lake, he nearly killed me." I said, shuddering at the memory. He looked very confused.

"Nearly, he didn't even bite you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Another group of vampires stopped him before he could." His brow furrowed deeply in confusion. "They had golden eyes." I mused, "Like you. You must be vegetarian too." I said, feeling relieved and slightly idiotic that I didn't notice this before. His head snapped up, an unreadable look on his face.

"Who were the golden eyed vampires?" he asked immediately. I thought for a moment, I had tried very hard to repress this.

"One was a doctor. He stitched up the cuts…from when I fell…" I trailed off, trying to remember. The vampire before me was highly on edge, looking like he feared the worst.

"Cullen!" I cried suddenly. "They were the Cullens. Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Edward Cullen…the mind reader…" his eyes flashed dark, but were normal again in a few moments. He seemed to relax and the tension in the closet diminished rapidly.

"Well." He said with a happier tone to his voice. "It is a good thing they were there to help you. My name is Mason Reed by the way." He said, extending a pale, perfect hand. I grasped it, flinching slightly at the cold.

"Sophia Evans." I said. He smiled at me. "Do you know the Cullens?" I asked. His smile turned rueful.

"Of them, they are rather infamous in the Vampire world. It is difficult to curb your thirst." He looked almost sad. "Then again I suppose I am a bit of an oddity, living the same lifestyle as them." He grinned at me again. I grinned back. Though, vampire he was, I could tell he was lying to me about the Cullens, the subject made him that uncomfortable

"I'm glad you do. Curb your thirst that is. I've had enough near death by blood drainage experiences for my life I think." He chuckled – a beautiful sound.

"I do have a favor to ask." He said, serious once more, I nodded him on. "Will you keep my secret? It would be a shame to have to leave, just getting here and all." He asked. I found myself nodding.

"I will. I've kept it for this long. Besides, I think I might sound a little insane if I told people vampires were following me." I said with a smile. He returned it.

"Maybe a little." He admitted. "Now I believe we are late. I have AP US history first." He scowled deeply. "What about you?" he asked. I grinned.

"Me too, we can be late together." I said happily. He laughed lightly at me.

"From terrified to giddy in the presence of a vampire in only a few minutes conversation. You are exceptional." He said, his golden eyes looking at me in amusement. I felt my heart skip a beat. He called me exceptional.

He really was perfect. He was about 6'2" and muscular but not overly so. He was wearing a lighter jean with a simplistic dark grey crewneck on. He had dark, messy hair and was just…godlike. He smiled at me again right before we entered the classroom.

Sure enough we were late, and every eye was on us. The teacher glared at us. Mason gave him a smile.

"Sorry." He said in a melodic voice and the teacher just motioned for us to take a seat. He winked at my slightly astonished look and slid into a seat. I sat down at the seat behind him.

For some reason I found myself paying more attention to the exact way his dark hair fell on his creamy neck than what the teacher was saying about rules and expectations.

I was once again accosted by my friend at lunch. They were demanding to know everything about Mason, what exactly we said, if he smelled as good as they imagined he did, that sort of thing. I smiled at them, but just told them we had made small talk until we arrived at the classroom. I sat down at a table with them as they talked excitedly about him. I just bit into my apple, deep in thought.

The dead stop in chatter brought me back to the real world. My friends were staring wide-eyed at something behind me. I turned and saw Mason standing behind me with the same funny little smile on his face, and his school lunch in hand.

"Would you like to come and sit with me?" he asked kindly. Without a backward glance at my friends – I really didn't want to see their reactions – I nodded happily. I stood, grabbing my paper bag full of food and followed him to the other side of the cafeteria where it was more secluded.

He slid gracefully into a seat, making me blush at how crude and rough my own actions were. He grinned at my blush, and then I remembered it was probably because there was blood flooding my face.

"So." I began. "Does this invitation for me to 'join you for lunch' carry a deeper meaning?" I joked. He grinned broadly, and then scoffed.

"Too many witnesses. I suppose we must continue later." I grinned back. He continued. "No, I felt like having some company for once." I cocked my head questioningly. "I usually prefer to keep my distance. Getting close to humans is usually a bad idea, and vampires generally travel solo – with a few exceptions." He added, as if remembering the Cullens. "However, given the fact that you already know about me I suppose I can break the rules just this one time."

"This one time?" I asked. He grinned.

"I'm on at least time number 20 through high school." He said. My eyes widened.

"How old _are _you?" I asked. He gave me a confused look.

"And here I though you knew all about us." He mused. I gave him a withering look.

"I'm seventeen." He answered, his smile flashed at me again I raised my eyebrows. "I've just been seventeen for a while."

"Now who is being evasive?"

"Fine, I was changed in 1927." He said, "So I was born in 1910."

"Wow, your old." I mocked. He scowled. I glanced down at his plate.

"What are you like an anorexic vampire or something?" I asked, noting his untouched food. He grimaced.

"Think about that for a moment. Me eating human food is like you eating cardboard." He shivered and nudged his plate away. I did the same. He raised his dark eyebrows at me.

"Well you not eating makes me not want to eat." He rolled his eyes.

"That is ridiculous." He said. "You've got to eat." I shrugged, but nibbled on my apple again.

"So, what else should I know about you?" I asked. He shrugged. I sighed in mock annoyance at having to lead the conversation.

"Well, do you turn into a bat?" I asked eagerly. He scowled and rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't believe myths." He said, a sarcastic smile playing on his lips.

"So you don't sleep in coffins, can turn up in film and on mirrors, and aren't afraid of garlic?" I asked, feeling mildly disappointed.

"I don't sleep at all, yes you can take all the pictures of me you would like, and no I'm not really afraid of garlic…but it is human food and therefore mildly nauseating." He finished.

"Your friends are staring at us." He said with an amused expression on his face. "They think you are the luckiest person on the Earth." He pondered. I smirked.

"Mhmm, I've taken the interest of a vampire. I'm Ms. Super luck here." He frowned.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked. He sounded suddenly horribly sad.

"I was kidding." I tried to assure him. His frown remained and he sighed heavily.

"You should be afraid of me, it was wrong of me to corner you like this. You know you don't have to be here right? Feel free to run away from me screaming any time you wish." He said in a depressed voice. I felt my own face soften.

"I'm not afraid of you." I clarified. "And if I'm not afraid of you. Why should I run screaming?"

"Because I'm a vampire." He said in a monotone voice. I rolled my eyes.

"A _vegetarian_ vampire. It's completely different." I said. The corners of his mouth turned slightly, and I could see he was fighting a smile.

"Just know that every moment with me is you risking your life." He said seriously. I smiled at him.

"I'll bear it in mind…but I think I'm willing to take that risk Mason." I told him in complete seriousness as well. His resulting grin sent thrilled shivers up and down my spine.

I had the pleasure of having my last class with Mason as well, unfortunately for both of us it was the joyous class honors pre-ap English. I hated English with a boiling passion that I found hard to suppress most of the time. However, my mother made it clear that I was under no circumstances to sneak into the counselor's office and switch into regular English so that I could lean back and relax with the normal kids.

Of course not.

But I suppose I have to thank her for that now, as I was graced with the presence of Mason again. Throughout the class he would suavely turn slightly in his seat and make faces at me. I found myself stifling laughter through the entire class.

As my fear diminished into nothing I found another feeling settling in my stomach that I wasn't quite sure I was comfortable with – in fact I may have preferred fear. Each time the godlike Mason turned and focused his attention solely on making me giggle I felt a bubbly nervous feeling in my stomach that forced heat into my face and kind of made my hands shake.

I wasn't a completely inexperienced idiot. I knew what this was: I liked him. No, I really, really liked him. I had never felt like this before and I was almost dreading what this meant for me and for him…

"Miss Evans would you care to tell me what is so funny?" snapped the annoyed voice of my teacher. Her eyes bore into my face angrily. I shot a glare at Mason, but his expression was innocent and mirrored that of everyone in the entire room.

"Uhhh, Shakespeare?" I ventured nervously. She rolled her eyes.

"We're starting with one of the great tragedies, Romeo and Juliet!" she cried. "Do you find suicide in the name of love funny?!?" she cried at me. Clearly I had hit a nerve.

"Uhm, sort of yeah. At least idiotic." I said nervously, knowing I was treading on cracked ice but unable to stop it. I saw a vein pop out of her forehead and knew my ice had broken.

"Well Miss Evans. I _appreciate_ your views" she was seething as she said this, I thought for sure that she would start foaming at the mouth. "However, I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt my classroom with your misplaced amusement." She turned briskly from me and continued. I sat, wide-eyed and astonished.

I glanced over at Mason and saw that he was shaking from suppressed laughter. I bit my lip to hide my own laughter and tried to pay attention.

"We'll be reading this book as a partner assignment, boys and girls please, trust me it will matter in the end..." I raised my eyebrows. Fascinating, not.

"This will require you to meet outside of class once in a while and discuss the book. I have forms and such. Your assignment for tonight is to read the first scene of the first act and at least talk to your partners about it…exchange phone numbers, get on IM. I don't care as long as you do it. I'm sure you can manage." She said, pre-empting all complaints.

"I will be pairing you off, deal with it." she said and proceeded to go down the list, pairing off couples. Several looked pissed, some looked indifferent, and very few looked pleased.

"Sophia Evans…" my head shot up. "Why don't you pair off with the new boy, Mason Reed?" She said this, sneering at me as if it were a punishment. My eyes widened, hardly believing reality. Mason gracefully walked over to my desk and sat in one near me, mirroring my position in front of me. He smiled.

"Luck it appears, finds us." He said. I smiled back.

"Apparently, what's your number I don't like IM…?" he frowned.

"Why don't we just meet at Starbucks, at about…five? What do you say?" he asked. I felt the familiar butterfly in stomach feeling rise up. He wanted to spend time with me…I felt…I don't even know. I managed to nod.

"Which one?" I asked, smirking. God, Starbucks. Best coffee ever. There were about four in just our town.

"You would know better than me." He said.

"The one next to the QFC, it's small but high tech…" I muttered. He grinned at my mutterings.

"Perfect." He said. I melted. He had no idea how perfect.

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home


	3. 3 Sewn

**AN:** wow two chapters in such rapid succession. Ha, I actually have the first several chapters of this story already written so its sad that I actually don't have the time to post them any faster than I have been. That is how much school kicks my butt. Oh well, I brought it upon myself, AP physics, honestly what was I thinking. Anyway, I've projected into this chapter again. The whole English thing…I was in honors English for about three days before I begged myself out. Well, hope you enjoy again, it's a trifle short though.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer's glorious vampires don't belong to me, even the one that I basically made for myself. Sadness. The song is Sewn by The Feeling

**Chapter Summary:** Sophia is trying to see just how far the rabbit whole goes, and is getting pestered the whole way down by various females in her life.

**Chapter 3: Sewn**

_Cos you got my heart in a headlock  
You stopped the blood and made my head soft  
And god knows  
You got me sewn_

We walked out of class together and said goodbye, the whole time my stomach doing somersaults. It was getting mildly annoying, what he was able to do to me. I sighed as I collapsed into my Jetta, sitting there for a minute. Good thing too because otherwise I would have completely forgotten that I was giving Emma a ride home. She slid into the passenger seat, causing me to jump. She laughed and patted my arm.

"Jumpy are we?" she asked. I gave her a sheepish smile, starting my car.

"So are you going to keep us all in the dark forever?" she asked. I gave her a bewildered look. She rolled her eyes at me.

"New boy, you are the only one who has successfully had a conversation with him, hell you are the only one he seems to be willing to grace his presence with. He seems kind of snooty, but I suppose not. You're not a snooty person…" she trailed off in thought.

"He's a very nice…person." I said, unable to stop the smirk that slid onto my face. Emma caught it and took it way out of context.

"Right, spill." She said. I sighed, it kind of sucked being unable to spill entirely to Emma. I always had, well until this summer. She still didn't know how I got those scars…

"He is nice; I suppose he must just be shy."

"He didn't seem shy when he dragged you away this morning." She said skeptically.

"Well, I suppose." I frowned. I wasn't very good at this. "We just chatted a bit when I showed him to history this morning. I guess he just wanted some company at lunch, he told me he moves a lot and never really makes any close friends…" it was sort of true, I suppose…"I felt kind of bad…sort of…so I hung out with him…" she gave me a withering look.

"You felt bad. Oh give it up already, he's godlike! You have to…" she trailed off.

"Alright, alright." I admitted. "He is godlike, and I can't say that I'm not attracted to him…" why was I trailing away for this, I _could_ tell Emma this! "Okay I really like him." I admitted. She grinned, thrilled. "But I don't really think he feels that way at all. I think he just wants a friend." I said. She thought for a moment.

"Well, be his friend I suppose. Who knows what could happen." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and pulled to a stop at her house.

"Right, I doubt that such a Greek god would ever in a million years pick _me_ to be his girlfriend." The fact that he lusted for my blood was probably a turn off too.

"Whatever you say Soph! See you tomorrow!" Emma called airily. I watched he retreat into her house, her red hair flowing behind her.

I heaved a huge sigh and sped off to my own house.

I almost immediately pulled out my copy of Romeo and Juliet. I had read it a few times, despite my aversion to the story. I found it, as I had said in English, mildly idiotic. If the two lovebirds ever thought for just a second about taking rational actions then maybe they wouldn't have both ended up dead.

But it was kind of sweet that they would die for each other. But…just so pointless! I scowled as I threw my bag at the foot of the stairs. My mother was still at work, as was Steve, so I had the house to myself – which still hurt.

My brother had gone off to college, leaving me. Well, okay he didn't leave me, but I missed him more than most people miss their brothers. It just didn't feel the same without him – still. He was going into his second year of college and I still wasn't used to it.

I plopped myself down on the couch and set about reading the first scene of act one.

It didn't take me long, naturally. For all my hatred towards English I was a fast reader. I outlined some ideas to talk to Mason about and then laid out all of the bloody 'class rules' sheets for my parents to sign. I even amused myself by putting sign here stickers on them.

I glanced up at the clock. I still had a good 45 minutes before I had to leave. I sighed in boredom and tramped upstairs. I thought about messing with make up and clothes, but I figured it wasn't really worth it. How desperate did I want to seem? Getting fed up with myself I stormed out of my room.

I was nervous I suppose. Pitiful.

I was flopped on the couch, staring evilly at the clock when my mother finally came home at four thirty four. She took one look at me and raised her eyebrows in questioning.

My mother and I are actually quite alike in appearance and in attitude. We have the same long dark hair that is slightly curly, the same pale skin. We're even the same height – five six. The only real difference is our eyes. Hers are a chocolaty brown while mine are bright blue, exactly like my fathers.

"I'm going to Starbucks at five." I said tersely. She set the groceries she was carrying on the counter and approached me. She stood right in front of me, her hands on her hips. Just as stubborn as I was. For the amount alike we supposedly were, we clashed a lot. Perhaps we clashed because we were alike.

"It's for a school project. I told you that you should have let me switch out of honors English. I _already_ have a project." I moaned. She rolled her eyes.

"It's good for you and you know it." she said with parental finality.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone. We have to discuss the first scene of the first act of _Romeo and Juliet_."

"We?" she asked, pausing in her actions of putting the groceries away.

"Yes mom, what did you think I was going to Starbucks to meet myself?" I asked sarcastically. She gave me another parental look.

"Well why didn't you just have Emma come here?" she asked, confused. I stared at her incredulously. Was I really that predictable or was she just losing it? I narrowed my eyes.

"Emma got to switch out of honors English." I snarled. "So did Jackie and so did Tyler, along with basically anyone who wants to have a life and a decent GPA." She returned my glare. "Besides" I continued airily. "We had to partner with boys for some reason." She then smirked, god why did I open my mouth.

"I've told you a million times, you will thank me for it when you apply to college. So who is this boy? Is he why you are acting so strangely?" she leaned over the counter at me as if gossiping. She was supposed to be a grown woman, what happened? I scowled deeply.

"He's new to the school, his name is Mason, and I'm not acting strange, for God's sake it is just a school project." She looked at me despairingly. "Act your age." I snapped before grabbing my keys, my books and my jacket and flinging myself out of the house dramatically.

When I got to Starbucks he was already there, sitting amongst the humans like he was nothing special. I stumbled in such a graceful manner over to him, noting the fact that he was now grinning. I scowled at him, still sore from my mother's prodding. He put up his hands.

"Sorry, sorry." He said, smiling as he did so. I melted slightly.

"No, I'm sorry. My mother was just being annoying. Not your fault. So, what did you think of _Romeo and Juliet_. Did you find it as disgustingly riveting as I did?" I queried sarcastically. He snorted…and yet still managed to make it sound beautiful and graceful and…god damn perfect boy.

"Quite." Was all he said. He noted my cofeeless self and frowned. "Don't you want coffee?" he asked. "I thought everyone in or around the Puget Sound was addicted to caffeine." I felt myself blushing.

"No…" I paused. "Well, no to the wanting coffee right now. I love coffee as much as the next Washingtonian but…" I sighed, this was embarrassing. "In a rush to get away from my mom I forgot money." I mumbled the last bit. He grinned at my embarrassed form and flipped a five dollar bill in my face, holding it between his fingers.

"You look so cute when you blush." He said softly. I steadfastly ignored the money.

"You only like it 'cause there's all this blood rushing to my face." His grin faltered to a slight smirk and he sighed.

"Yes, I suppose there is that. Now, get yourself some coffee. Caffeinate your mind." He 'reminded' me, flashing the money across my face again.

"You don't have to buy me coffee." I muttered. I hated letting people buy me stuff – well except my parents, but even then…

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist in his icy grip. Swiftly we were in the line. I scowled at him and he just continued to give me his sweet, sexy smile. It was becoming a common occurrence.

"Tall iced non-fat vanilla latte." I ordered and allowed Mason to fork the bill.

"Thanks." I muttered, blushing. I couldn't help but notice how the cashier looked at him, and turned my scowl on her before checking myself. Mason was in no way shape or form _mine_ and I had no right to scowl at people for looking at him in such a lustful manner – after all I felt the same way…

He sighed as I grabbed my drink. "Non-fat." He muttered.

"Yes?" I asked him, letting him know I'd heard him.

"Like the fat in a latte could really hurt you – you're thin already." He told me. I can't say I didn't feel flattered and the incredibly girly part in me was jumping up and down, clapping it's hands and crying out "he thinks I'm skinny, he thinks I'm skinny." But, as a general rule I try and blot out that incredibly girly part of me.

"Well, you know it's ideal to _stay _thin, not just be thin." I told him – even if it didn't really make sense.

"Right." He said, drawing out the word, I knew he didn't believe my words. We finally settled down at the table and got to work.

Our conversation eventually wandered once we had discussed the points necessary for school. We got into a heated argument about the book at first. I thought Romeo was an emo boy who needed to learn how to control himself. He thought that Juliet was a silly little girl who didn't know what love was.

But once we tired of that we began talking about him…and me.

"I dare you to drink coffee." I said, nudging the remnants of my latte in his direction. A look of utter revulsion crossed his features.

"No. Sorry to spoil your fun." He said, his voice smooth as always.

"Fine, I can have fun in other ways." I said haughtily. His eyebrows shot up his forehead and I quickly backtracked. "Augh, no that's not what I meant, get your head out of the gutter Mason!" I cried. He grinned brightly.

"I may be a vampire, but technically I'm also a teenage male and statistics say that every four seconds…"

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered quickly, interrupting his sentence and blushing. His grin deepened.

"Oooh, sex makes Sophia blush." He taunted.

"You are such a four year old." I scoffed.

"Actually I'm a 97 year old, but whatever." He said. "Close enough for your level of math." I slapped his arm, and then bit my lip.

"Ow." I muttered pitifully, retracting my arm and rubbing my bruised fingers. He looked at me worriedly.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't do that you know." He said. I nodded, my ego more bruised than my hand, and then thought.

"Well, what else should I know about vampires. Educate me." I demanded. He pursed his lips together in amusement.

"I would, but it is actually getting a little late…" I finally noted my surroundings, it was now dark out – not a terribly surprising fact – but Starbucks was also thinning out. I sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose I should get home. My family will be wondering where the hell I've gotten to." The last part I muttered to myself, but his expression told me he heard it, why wasn't I surprised?

"Yes, but I promise I'll vampire educate you at lunch tomorrow." He said. I nodded. We stood awkwardly at the table for a moment, well I was awkward, he seemed as nonchalant as ever. We then said our goodbyes and I walked out to my car. I wanted to see what car he climbed into, but I lost sight of him.

I shrugged to myself and slowly drove home, a euphoric smile on my face. He really was just so…perfect.

_Cos you got my heart in a headlock  
You stopped the blood and made my head soft  
Cos you got my heart in a headlock  
You stopped the blood and made my head soft  
made my head soft  
made my head soft  
made my head soft  
made my head soft_


	4. 4 Just A Ride

**AN:** Another chapter, I don't really know what else to say…uh…its pretty long, but not the best. So yeah.

**Disclaimer:** Story is Stephenie Meyer's, song is Just a Ride by Jem

**Chapter 4: Just a Ride**

_Life, it's ever so strange  
It's so full of change  
Think that you've worked it out  
Then BANG  
Right out of the blue  
Something happens to you  
To throw you off course_

I evaded the questioning of my parents and my friends the entire morning, somehow. I was rather amazed and proud of myself to be perfectly honest. When lunch came I plopped myself down next to Mason and pulled out my little brown bag. I had opted for something much lighter – a salad and an apple – this time simply so I wouldn't feel like such a fatty. It was probably a good idea because I saw today he had chosen not to even grab food. I noted he looked as orgasmic as ever today, it was slightly warmer – not that it would have mattered to him – and he was wearing khaki shorts and a slightly tight fitting white t-shirt. It wasn't tight enough for him to look gay, but was tight enough to show off what had to be the sexiest stomach ever. I fought back whimpers.

"You look nice today." He told me, a grin on his face that almost made me believe that he knew what I had been thinking about. I felt myself blush furiously.

"Thanks." I muttered. He chuckled.

"Tell me about vampires." I demanded, shoving a forkful of lettuce in my mouth.

"Well, we've covered my unfortunate inability to sleep, the fact that I do not in fact turn into a bat, and that I am as able as you to vainly stare at my reflection in a mirror like a narcissistic moron." He said. My brain took a moment to function what he had said, was that an insult?

"Did you just call me a narcissist?" I asked. He smiled.

"No." he answered simply. "Now ask away."

"Well how am I supposed to know where to start?" I muttered.

"Well, I thought there would have been a few questions burning in your mind." He said, confused. I subconsciously stuck out my lower lip.

"Wanna tell me what they are?" I whined, I wonder if he knew what he did to me, making my mind go blank.

"Well…diet, where I came from, where I've been, power…" he trailed off, grimacing. I don't think he really meant to mention that last one.

"I already know you're a 'vegetarian.'" I said putting air quotes around vegetarian. He rolled his eyes.

"Right, I'm a vegetarian and my favorite 'food' is elk." He said sarcastically, putting air quotes around food. I giggled in spite of myself.

"As for experiences…well I'm not much of a history person, but you will be the first one I come begging to once we get to the World Wars in history. But I guess…where did you come from?" I asked. "I have to have something normal to tell my friends, they have been ridiculous. You are aware that the entire school is enamored with you right?" I asked, whoops, probably shouldn't have said that. I was leading myself to a question I didn't want answered…

"I moved from…Los Angeles." He said, as if trying to remember. I felt myself raise my eyebrows.

"Right, you, in all that sun, wouldn't you have melted?" I asked. He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Please, we don't melt." He said. "We sparkle." He finished with a grin. The thought of him sparkling almost made me loose all self control. I barely restrained myself from squeaking.

"I will have to witness that sometime…if it ever gets sunny." I said.

"Why do you think I live in the current rain?" he said. My next question caught him so off guard I immediately wished I hadn't said anything at all.

"So have you ever actually hung around the Cullens?" I asked casually, figuring that he would have – he had heard of them, went by their vegetarian lifestyle. But I was completely unprepared for the expression that came across his face. It went completely blank for a moment before settling on enraged, his eyes flashing coal black.

"No." he snarled. I felt my eyes prick with tears and I buried my chin into my chest, trying to hide behind my hair.

"Sorry." I muttered, probably inaudible for any except vampires. We were silent for a few moments before I felt his cold finger curl itself underneath my chin. Gently, but still with enough force for me to comply, he lifted my chin so that my blue eyes were staring into his remorseful gold ones.

"No, I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." He spoke so softly. I bit my lip and simply nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He sighed, and looked so sad.

"Yes." He said, drawing his finger along my jawline. "I lived with them for a time, after I was changed. We had a disagreement…if it is alright with you I don't really want to talk about it." he said, his voice perfectly schooled and melodic as usual. I found myself nodding again. His hand fell slowly from my face and I frowned at the absence of the chilly skin from my own. He looked amused once again and replaced his finger.

"¿Te gusta?" he asked. I scowled at him and slapped his hand away, grinning in spite of myself. Of course I liked it – I bet he knew it all too well.

The bell suddenly rang, signifying the end of lunch. We both gave each other a quick smile before heading off to class.

The week passed in a similar fashion, except after another day of neglecting them at lunch my friends dragged me back to sit with them. Hoping to evade their questioning I dragged Mason with me – they couldn't squeal and proclaim their undying love and jealousy of me while he was sitting right next to them. However I was unable to ask him any more questions with the surrounding people who were still under the impressions that vampires were myths…and could turn into bats.

In English on Friday we were told to discuss our reading thus far of Romeo and Juliet over the weekend with our partners.

"Let's make a day of it." Mason told me, his golden eyes glinting in excitement. "I'll pick you up at eleven, what say you?" he asked with the dizzying grin. I had no choice really. Even if I hadn't wanted to I would have said yes in the same breathless way. He dazzled me, damn vampire.

So, come the next morning I was furtively rushing about my house, ignoring my mother's prying, loaded questions as she not so subtly fired them at me.

I was trying to get my hair just perfect, but one of the strands was curling _so_ the wrong way. All my jeans made me look waaaaaay to fat. Had I gained like ten pounds? Last time I checked that was a negative. All of the shirts I had seemed insistent upon making me look either like I was completely flat chested or had love handles.

I paused suddenly in all of my mad rushing. Since when had I _ever_ done this? This wasn't who I was. I wasn't one of those girls who perpetually thought they were fat, and even if I were to be fat. I didn't care what my hair looked like on a regular basis. When had I let myself be completely transformed by a boy? It was simply against everything I had ever believed in.

"GAHHHHH!" I cried out in frustration. My step father poked his head in my room, a smirk planted firmly on his mouth.

"Problems dear?" he asked. I gave him a deadly glare.

"You think? I hate boys." I said without thinking. His eyebrows rose up.

"Boys?" he asked, immediately alert. Why did I open my mouth? Something really was wrong with me.

"I give up. I don't know what is wrong with me. He is _just a boy_!" I screamed. I knew I wasn't convincing anyone, not matter how loud I made myself. He wasn't just a boy. He was godlike vampire who I happened to be falling head over heels for. Just great.

"He _is_ just a boy, good grief don't give yourself a coronary." My step-father said. He was out of his element that much I could tell with ease.

"Yeah, your right." I muttered. He looked pleased and left me to my misery. I threw my hands up in surrender and grabbed my favorite pair of Abercrombie jeans. After pulling those on I threw on a plain white wife beater followed by a dark blue Hollister top. Letting my hair cascade down my shoulders I ignored it. I then slipped on my blue ballet flats and grabbed my purse and called it good.

I raced down my stairs, grabbing Romeo and Juliet in haste, it was already ten fifty six. I hadn't eaten breakfast and probably would pay for it later, having to eat with the boy who never did. I don't know why that bothered me so much.

My mother stopped me short, a stern look on her face.

"You didn't tell me you were going out with a boy." she said. I felt my face immediately flush.

"I'm not going out mom! We're working on our English project – again! See I told you this class would be hell."

"Oh I don't think that you think this is hell." She said with an all knowing smirk on her face. It made me vaguely want to punch her.

"Go away." I told her, only confirming her thoughts. She sat next to me.

"Okay, tell me about the boy." she said, once again sounding like a teenage girl. I sighed.

"He's just a boy…" she glared at me. "Okay well, not exactly. I just…I just don't know so could you please stop bugging me until I do know." I said, jumping up. I hated that woman sometimes. She rolled her eyes.

"We're talking tonight." She told me. I rolled my eyes back and refused to even respond. Then there was a resounding knock on our door. I hurtled myself forward and jerked it open.

There was Mason, standing in all his glory with his expression in a relaxed smile. His eyes betrayed his mirth however. I found myself smiling mindlessly back at him. My parents appeared out of nowhere on either side of me.

"Forgive out daughter, why don't you come in." invited my mother. I grabbed Mason icy hand immediately and tried to drag him away, but he remained on my doorstep. He gave me a mildly evil grin before turning back to my parents and accepting their invitation by waltzing into my home.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" asked my step father, bemused. I gave him a deep scowl.

"Mason, this is my mother Kate Parker and my step father Steven Parker. Mom, Steve, this is Mason Reed." I said. He shook their hands in a very polite fashion.

"Well, as happy as this moment is for everyone I'm sure. Mason and I have work to do, so we'll be off. See you later!" I called, this time jerking Mason away more forcefully. I'm sure it made little difference at all, but he complied this time, calling out his farewells to my family. I glared at him once outside and he stared innocent back at me.

"What? You have a lovely family." He assured me.

"I have an insane family, you just don't know it yet." I said darkly. "You haven't even met my brother." I said, rolling my eyes. His eyebrows furrowed.

"I think today, I should find out more about you. I wasn't even aware you had a brother. It's only fair that since you know I'm not human I should know of your immediate family." I smiled at him in spite of myself before stopping shock in front of his car.

It was possibly sexier than him…okay not even close but still. It was a shiny black sports car, but I, of course, had no idea what it was called – I wasn't so much of a car aficionado.

"Well, are you going to stare at it or get in?" I heard Mason whisper in my ear from behind me. I stumbled in shock and fell into the gorgeous car.

"How…?"

"I've been around for a while – have a bit of money." He said with a conspiratorial grin. I just nodded, still too dazzled to speak.

"So, tell me about your family." He said. Why the hell was he interested? Why the hell did he care about me at all?

"Why do you care?" I asked. I kept all malice out of my voice and it sounded innocent in tone, but I realized a bit too late that it was a harsh question. He frowned slightly.

"I'm not sure." He said quietly, he looked at me, smiling shyly. "There is something different about you." I nodded yet again. I would take that for now.

"My parents divorced when I was ten. My dad lives in Seattle. My mom married Steve when I was almost twelve. I have an older brother, Carson, he's twenty, and at the UW." I paused. "I miss him a lot." I found myself admitting. I did.

"Really, most siblings seem almost relieved when their elder siblings go off to college." He said. I smiled wistfully.

"My brother and I aren't exactly like that. We've always gotten along really well." He smiled.

"That's nice. I had a brother. We never really got along…" he trailed off. "He died about ten years ago, but I haven't seen him since 1927."

"I'm sorry." I said, truly feeling sorry. "And I'm sorry you've been so lonely." He gave me another sad small smile.

"Well, I'm not lonely anymore." He said. Wow. I glanced around me and noticed we were going fast…really fast. I looked at the speedometer and my eyes bugged out.

"HOLY SHIT! Mason, slow down!" I screamed. "120 miles per hour! Are you suicidal?" he burst out laughing.

"Never underestimate me, Sophia. Vampire reflexes enable me to drive better and 120 than you could ever drive at thirty. Relax." He added.

"You'll never stop amazing me, will you?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Probably not." He said, his mouth twitching. He pulled off to the side of the road.

"Follow me." Was all he said before walking briskly into the trees. I followed, having to walk quite fast to keep up. He noticed and slowed his pace, flashing me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes." He said. We rounded the last tree and the sight took my breath away. We were on an uninhabited portion of the beach. The cold Atlantic waves crashing on the finest sand. It was actually sunny out, and the sun was glistening off the ground. I gasped.

"It's gorgeous." I said, stepping onto the sand. I hurriedly pried off my shoes and let my toes sink into the fine earth. Dancing forward I noticed him still standing in the shadows.

"Are you sure you don't melt?" I asked him playfully. His lips turned upwards.

"Are you ready to be shocked again?" he called. I nodded, a grin planted firmly on my face. He stepped into the sun and I felt my breath forcefully make its way out of my lungs in a strangled gasp.

He shimmered, more so than the sand and the water. It was like his skin was made of diamonds, each glinting in the sun. He was more beautiful than ever. My mouth hung open as I watched him walk towards me.

He lifted an icy, glittering hand to my chin and snapped my mouth shut for me.

"Wow." I breathed. "You're so pretty." I found myself saying. The blush came immediately after, flooding my cheeks. He only gave a slight wince at the sudden presence of blood under his finger but that was it. He gave me a cocky grin, something I hadn't ever seen on his face.

"Why thank you. Now, I know you don't sparkle in the sun, but I must say you are pretty gorgeous yourself under it." he said, his voice losing the cocky tone and taking on a sweet and sexy one. I couldn't even find my voice again. He was so close to me I could feel his cool breath on my face, and I could smell his sweet smell. It was intoxicating. I don't know how long he was there but he pulled away abruptly.

"Sorry." He said, his breath thick as well.

"For what?" I asked, my voice coming out in a choked gasp of intense longing, I wanted him back up next to me.

"I shouldn't have…you do know that I'm putting you in intense danger right now right?" he asked, his face looked pained. I shrunk the distance between us and placed my warm hand on his face with a courage that I don't know where I acquired.

"I don't care." I said. He nudged his cheek into my hand like a cat, closing his eyes and relishing in the warmth.

"You should though. It's natural, normal." He said, his eyes never opening. I stepped closer to him again.

"Who ever said I was normal?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. We were right next to each other now, his ice cold body touching my own comparatively roasting one in random places. His lips eerily close to my jaw.

"Are you certain?" he asked, his voice almost inaudible even with him right next to my ear.

"Yes." I said, my voice coming out in a low, lustful tone. He moved his lips slowly down my jaw, every time they touched it sent tingles through my entire body. He finally came to my own mouth and his lips rested lightly on mine, barely touching. The tingles were now like electricity running through me, but in a good way.

"I'm sure." I mostly just mouthed, not sure that any sound at all came out of my mouth. There was nothing I had ever wanted more in my entire life. Ever. His lips then molded to mine. The contrast of cold and hot created an added shock, apart from the simple shock of kissing him. My heart was going insane, beating wildly in my chest – I thought it might beat itself out of place. My head was spinning crazily and I felt my legs give out slightly.

Mason's arm swiftly came under my back, holding me upright. He broke the kiss, looking at me worriedly. I just stared back at him, a smile slowly creeping onto my face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't think I have ever been more perfect in my entire life." I answered honestly. He broke into a grin and pulled my back onto my feet. His rested his cheek on my own and held me close.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"Keep me here forever." I answered, my voice mumbled. And we did stand there for quite a long time in complete blissful silence. He moved his head so that we were touching foreheads and noses.

"We have Shakespeare to discuss." He noted. I rolled my eyes.

"Screw Shakespeare." I said. He smirked.

"Now Sophia! I was under the impression you were a good little girl who did her schoolwork!" he said in mock shock. I giggled.

"Well, some things are just so much more fun…" I trailed off, placing my own lips on his. He kissed me back for a bit before pulling back.

"Seriously, the sooner we discuss the way Shakespeare uses language to deepen his story then the sooner we can have more fun." He said. I sighed overdramatically but complied.

I found my concentration drifting though, as he went on tirades. He looked so sexy, his mouth moving rapidly, his hands motioning so fast they were almost blurry and his face the epitome of concentration as he let his excitement get the best of him. I found myself not thinking about Shakespeare at all, but simply watching him move. I didn't even notice when he stopped talking, but I did notice when he stopped moving so much and gained an incredibly amused expression.

"You aren't paying attention at all." He stated. It wasn't even a question. I shrugged and shook my head.

"You're just too perfect, it makes me loose focus." I said simply and unabashedly.

_It's just a ride, it's just a ride  
No need to run, no need to hide  
It'll take you all around  
Sometimes you're up  
Sometimes you're down  
It's just a ride, it's just a ride  
Don't be scared now  
Dry your eyes  
It may feel so real inside  
But don't forget enjoy the ride_


End file.
